Descubriendo un Sentimiento
by DamaNegra90
Summary: Esta es la última noche antes de la gran batalla contra Naraku. Mañana partimos a la guerra, hoy todo puede ocurrir. Un poquito de Lemon.
1. La última noche antes de la batalla

**Kagome POV:**

Finalmente Inuyasha había puesto sus sentimientos en orden y la balanza se inclinaba a favor de Kikyo. Aunque me dolió, fue algo que no me sorprendió, yo no tenía nada que hacer contra ella, quien fue su primer amor, ya que Kikyo murió por Inuyasha y yo… estoy viva. Aun así, la misión de encontrar los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama seguía en pie, por lo que seguí viajando junto a él, Shippo, Miroku y Sango a través del Japón feudal.

Muchos meses han pasado desde entonces y la batalla final se acerca. Naraku consiguió completar la joya con los trozos que arrebató a Koga y a Kohaku, quien gracias a Kikyo sigue con vida. El fatal desenlace está cerca, Inuyasha dice que lo huele en el aire; yo lo siento en el alma. Todos, incluido el grupo de Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha, nos hemos reunido en la aldea para preparar esta última lucha que decidirá el ganador de esta guerra.

Estoy en el prado que rodea el pozo cuando siento una presencia a mis espaldas. Extrañamente he llegado a percibir y reconocer el aura de Sesshomaru a una distancia que nunca he logrado con ningún otro demonio y eso me sobrecoge. Hoy estoy melancólica y por enésima vez me pregunto cuándo fue que el hermano mayor se ganó un hueco en mi corazón.

– Humana –su voz me produce escalofríos–. Todos están reunidos en la cabaña de la miko anciana.

– Voy –le contesto en un susurro. Más no es necesario, sé que me ha oído perfectamente.

– Ahora –espeta.

Alzo la mirada sorprendida, no esperaba una respuesta. Nunca las da. Siempre es distante y frío, dice lo justo y necesario, su faceta más común es silenciosa y despectiva. No puedo evitar mirarle con la confusión pintada en la cara. Pronto hará dos años desde la primera vez que viajé 500 años al pasado, desde la primera vez que le vi… Y nunca hasta ahora se había mostrado tan comunicativo conmigo, lo que es bastante patético si lo piensas bien.

– Es lo último que me apetece –suspiro, olvidando por un momento su perfecto oído.

– Porque el bastardo está con su miko –su tono despectivo no me sorprende, siempre se ha comportado así con su medio-hermano, pero sigo sin entender por qué sigue aquí–. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

– No, iré. Sólo necesito un momento. – _Si esta va a ser mi última noche, quiero pasarla con él_. El inesperado pensamiento me golpea con la fuerza de un tren de mercancías.

Asiente en silencio y da media vuelta.

– Sesshomaru –le llamo–. ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? Sólo será un momento, lo prometo.

Me mira y se sienta dónde está a la espera de que yo decida que estoy lista. Con cada una de sus concesiones yo me voy armando de valor. Respiro hondo y me acerco a él. Se levanta y me doy cuenta que cree que me dirijo al pueblo, así que freno en seco.

– Necesito pedirte un favor –suelto antes de pensármelo demasiado.

– ¿Qué? –me gruñe.

– Quiero que me hagas tuya esta noche –suelto de corrido.

– ¿Qué? –repite con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa.

Sé que me ha entendido, así que no me ando con rodeos.

– Que esta podría muy bien ser mi última noche y me gustaría pasarla contigo –le explico.

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido durante tanto tiempo que creo que no me va a contestar. Cuando empiezo a hacerme a la idea de que ni siquiera va a valorar mi proposición me llega una respuesta.

– De acuerdo.

Ahora la que está en shock soy yo. No esperaba que claudicara tan rápido.

– Gracias, Sesshomaru. Yo…

– Mando yo –me corta fríamente.

– Por supuesto –susurro.

– Ven.

Sin esperar respuesta se dirige hacia el bosque que nos rodea. Apenas nos hemos adentrado cuando empieza a quitarse la armadura.

– Túmbate.

– ¿Me desnudo? –le pregunto.

– Yo lo haré –contesta sin mirarme.

– ¿Sabes desabrochar un sostén? –levanto la ceja aunque sé que no me verá.

– Silen… ¿Qué? –tiene la confusión pintada en la cara. Vaya, pues sí que me ha mirado.

Por toda respuesta me desabrocho el sostén sin quitarme la ropa. Una sonrisa entre pícara y divertida bailándome en los labios.

– Ya lo tienes desabrochado, quitarlo es fácil.

Me tumbo bocarriba en silencio y me apoyo en los codos para observarlo. La verdad es que tiene un cuerpo escultural y, puestos a perder la virginidad antes de morir, un dios griego no me parece tan mala idea. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa cuando veo que está desnudo de cintura para arriba y se inclina sobre mí.

– ¿Virgen? –me pregunta. No creo que le importe, pero le contesto de todas formas.

– Sí –murmuro.

– ¿Por qué yo?

– ¿Por qué no?

Parpadea un par de veces, como si estuviera considerando brevemente mi respuesta.

– Relájate –me ordena.

Desenrosca su estola y la acomoda a mi lado.

– Estarás más cómoda –comenta señalándola con el mentón.

No me lo puedo creer, pero aun así obedezco.

– Tranquila –me susurra en el oído.

Poco a poco va besando mi cuerpo allí donde mi ropa se lo permite. Los lugares cubiertos no permanecen en ese estado mucho tiempo. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy completamente desnuda y el termina de desvestirse a una velocidad inhumana, lo que me recuerda que es un youkai. Su velocidad y el tamaño de su masculinidad me dejan impresionada y empiezo a temblar ligeramente.

– Sshhh… –es un sonido suave, tal vez intenta calmarme. Sus movimientos al inclinarse sobre mí son pausados. Le siento posarse en mi entrada y me tenso– Sabes que va a doler, ¿cierto?

Asiento con la cabeza porque he perdido momentáneamente la capacidad de hablar.

– Mírame.

Mis ojos se fijan en los suyos automáticamente y de repente siento sus labios sobre los míos. No sé cómo lo logra, pero mi cuerpo se llena de sensaciones y todo lo que me rodea se desdibuja, en mi mente solo tiene cabida el placer que me proporciona y mi cuerpo se relaja hasta que siento cómo un gran dolor me atraviesa. Lo tengo clavado hasta el fondo, él no ha dejado de besarme, así que atrapa mi grito de dolor con su boca. Ni siquiera parpadea cuando mis uñas se clavan profundamente en su espalda y unas pequeñas lágrimas escapan por mis ojos. La tensión que se había vuelto a instaurar en mi cuerpo empieza a desaparecer gracias a sus besos y caricias y, cuando mi cuerpo está listo, él empieza a moverse. Sus labios se desplazan para explorar de nuevo mi cuerpo, estimulando zonas a las que nunca había prestado atención. Oleadas de placer me recorren y gimo suavemente mientras me muevo intentando seguir su ritmo. Mis ojos se cierran y todos mis otros sentidos se disparan cuando vuelvo a oír su voz.

– Mírame –repite.

Me pierdo en sus ojos. La espiral de deseo, pasión y placer aumenta cada vez más hasta que al final exploto en mi primer orgasmo. Jamás había imaginado que existiera algo tan liberador. Él sigue moviéndose implacablemente, haciendo que este momento dure eternamente, hasta que con un gruñido clava sus colmillos en la juntura de mi cuello con mi hombro izquierdo y se deja ir, corriéndose en lo más profundo de mí.

– ¡Kagome! –oímos a lo lejos– Kagome, ¿dónde estás?

– Inuyasha habrá olido tu sangre –dice saliendo de golpe y vistiéndose rápidamente. Yo aún estoy aturdida–. Vístete y ves a la cabaña de la anciana.

– No –contesto saliendo poco a poco de mi estupor.

– ¿Disculpa? –se gira hacia mí con una ceja alzada.

– Voy a volver a casa esta noche –le explico mientras le doy la espalda y comienzo a vestirme.

– No puedes hacer eso –me gruñe.

– Puedo y voy a hacerlo –le encaro–. Puede ser la última vez que vea a mi familia.

Él no responde, pero asiente levemente.

– Mañana a primera hora tienes que estar en la aldea.

– No te preocupes –contesto mientras me giro en dirección al pozo–. Estaré.

·

* * *

·

 **Sesshomaru POV:**

En el camino de regreso a la aldea me encuentro con mi medio-hermano y su grupo, además del youkai-lobo.

– ¿Dónde está Kagome? –exclama el hanyou.

– ¿Por qué debería saberlo? –contesto con indiferencia.

– Maldito, hueles a ella –me gruñe–. ¿Qué le has hecho?

– Fuisteis vosotros los que me enviasteis a buscarla. Le he pasado el mensaje.

– ¿Y dónde está? –insiste.

– En su casa, se presentará en la aldea con las primeras luces.

– ¿Qué? ¡Mientes! –exclama mi medio-hermano. Pero yo no estoy pendiente de él. Miro al lobo.

Recuerdo que antes no quisieron enviarle a él. Se formó un barullo impresionante, algo acerca de no fiarse de sus buenas intenciones. Cuando me cansé de escucharles y me levanté para irme la anciana me pidió que la buscara yo. No consiento que me den órdenes, pero fue una petición, lo dejó a mi elección y yo acepté. Ahora, mientras el hanyou grita, el lobo está extrañamente silencioso. No me gusta, me consta que es demasiado intuitivo.

– ¡Voy a buscarla!

Ese último grito de Inuyasha hace que vuelva a prestarle atención.

– Déjala, ya vendrá –mi voz está desprovista de todo sentimiento, pero por dentro no estoy tan calmado. Perro ladrador…

– ¡No!

Con esto último da media vuelta y se dirige hacia el pozo. El lobo por fin se digna a hablar.

– ¿Qué ha pasado realmente, Sesshomaru? –su voz suave y tranquila no presagia nada bueno– Hueles demasiado a ella. Esto ha ido más allá de una simple charla, ¿me equivoco?

– Si hubiera pasado algo, no sería de tu incumbencia –mi voz sigue fría y serena.

Me giro después de mirarles uno a uno y me dirijo lentamente de vuelta a la aldea. No puedo parar de darle vueltas a lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Por qué me he acostado con ella? No es más que una humana, está muy por debajo de mí, entonces… ¿Por qué he accedido?

·

* * *

·

 **Kagome POV:**

He reunido a mi familia y les he explicado una versión suavizada de lo que está pasando en el otro mundo. Lo mínimo que tienen que saber para no preocuparse por mí. Les he dicho que en el otro mundo ya casi hemos terminado la misión por la que se me permitía viajar a través del tiempo y que una vez cumplida, cuando volviera al presente, sería para quedarme. Pero todo lo acontecido en la época Sengoku me ha marcado demasiado, deseo quedarme allí.

Después de hablar los cuatro largo y tendido mi familia acepta que no volverá a verme más y, aunque no les gusta, desean mi felicidad. Lo que ellos no saben es que parte de mi motivación para decirles que no voy a regresar es que no sé si sobreviviré y no quiero que se angustien pensando en si he sobrevivido o no a la guerra que se avecina.

Mi madre se dirige a hacer la cena cuando aparece Inuyasha.

– ¡Kagome! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –demanda.

– ¡Inuyasha! ¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! –exclamo sorprendida.

– Sesshomaru dijo que habías venido, pero yo no le creí.

– Bueno, pues ya ves que estoy aquí, ya puedes marcharte tranquilo.

– Vale, vámonos –impone.

– No, Inuyasha. Yo me quedaré a pasar la noche.

– ¿Por qué? No puede ser, mañana…

– Inuyasha –le corto–. Mañana estaré allí, no te preocupes. Ahora por favor, márchate.

– Me quedo –afirma tajante. Por dios, es más terco que una mula.

– Ven, vamos a dar un paseo –le ofrezco.

En el camino de mi casa al pozo le explico por qué estoy aquí y logro convencerle de que quiero estar a solas con mi familia. Cuando va a entrar al pozo se gira y me dice:

– Si mañana no llegas, vendré a buscarte.

– Descuida –le contesto. No entiendo por qué depende tanto de mí si ahora tiene a Kikyo, pero prefiero no cuestionármelo.

– Por cierto, hueles mucho a Sesshomaru.

– Le he visto antes de venir –respondo frunciendo el ceño. No sé a dónde quiere ir a parar.

– Ya, pero realmente hueles mucho a él.

– No sé qué decirte, Inuyasha –suspiro–. No tengo tu olfato.

Cuando al fin se marcha yo me dirijo al baño. Mi último baño en la época moderna.


	2. ¡Venceremos a Naraku!

**Kagome POV:**

Me marcho de casa antes de que se despierten para que mi partida no sea tan dolorosa. Al menos esa es mi intención. A primera hora de la mañana estoy en la cabaña de Kaede y poco a poco todos van llegando.

– ¡Kagome! –exclama Shippo tirándose a mi cuello– Te he echado de menos.

– Yo también te he echado de menos, pequeñín.

– ¡Kagome! –esta vez la que me rodea con sus brazos es Rin– No quiero que vuelvas a marcharte.

– Tranquila Rin, no me voy a marchar nunca más. Te lo prometo.

Mi voz es suave y pausada, quiero infundirles toda la tranquilidad posible. Todavía hay momentos en los que me sorprendo al ver cuán rápido me ha cogido cariño Rin, ella siempre ha sido tan reservada que es difícil de creer, pero suelo tener esta habilidad con los niños.

– Mirad chicos, os he traído un regalo –les digo mientras les alcanzo un chupachups a cada uno.

– ¡Kagome, te quiero! –grita Shippo arrebatándome el dulce justo cuando Sesshomaru entra por la puerta.

– ¿Qué es? –pregunta Rin.

– Ya verás, es dulce –le contesto mientras se lo desenvuelvo–. Toma, se coge por el palo y se come el caramelo.

Es ponérselo en la boca y cambiarle la cara. De pronto irradia luz propia y me mira agradecida.

– ¿Qué es? –pregunta esta vez Sesshomaru.

– Un dulce de mi época. He traído para los niños, pero si quieres tengo de sobras.

– No –escupe tajante.

Ni que le estuviera obligando. Por suerte la aparición de Koga me salva de este momento tan incómodo.

– Kagome, ayer no viniste a dormir.

– Fui a despedirme de mi familia –le contesto–. ¿Chocolate?

– ¿Disculpa?

– No tenéis chocolate, ¿verdad? Toma, prueba –digo ofreciéndole una chocolatina. Detrás vienen Ginta y Hakaku y también les doy–. He traído chocolate para todos.

– Kagome… –gimotea Shippo.

– No te preocupes, para vosotros también, primero acabaros el caramelo.

– ¡Sí! –exclaman sonriendo a coro.

– Mmmmm ¡Delicioso Kagome-sama! –dicen los chicos.

– Sí, es una de las cosas que más echaré de menos –sonrío tristemente, pero no quiero que los chicos me vean así, por lo que me rehago rápidamente–. Una chocolatina para mí.

Cuando todos llegan y ya han recibido su ración de chocolate saco mi portátil y les pongo a los pequeños la versión extendida del Señor de los Anillos. Seguramente no sea para su edad, pero es la única manera que se me ha ocurrido de distraerles durante el tiempo suficiente.

Al final decidimos dejar a Jaken, Kohaku y Kaede a cargo de la aldea, pero sé que los pequeños no estarán satisfechos si les dejamos de lado, así que les encomiendo una misión.

– Chicos, la abuela Kaede está mayor, así que tendréis que cuidar de ella, ¿de acuerdo? Confío en vosotros.

– Puedes estar tranquila –me contesta Shippo inflando el pecho–. Cuidaremos de ella.

Rin asiente suavemente y dejo que su atención vuelva a dirigirse a la película.

·

* * *

·

 **Sesshomaru POV:**

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta he cogido algunas de esas famosas chocolatinas. He oído como Kagome le decía al bastardo que no comiera demasiadas porque eran malas para los perros, pero seguro que por una no pasa nada. Cuando la llevo a mi boca entiendo la cara de felicidad de todo el mundo inmediatamente. ¡Está deliciosa! Obviamente no lo saco a relucir, soy un gran demonio, pero tengo tantas ganas de comerme otra… ¡Control! No son buenas para los perros.

Ya está todo listo y nos disponemos a partir cuando Kagome da unas últimas instrucciones a los niños. No me parece que tenga razón con eso de que deben cuidar de la anciana miko, pero la reacción de ellos me sorprende y me hace entender el motivo por el que les ha dicho tal cosa. Esta chica es increíble… Espera, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¡Es humana! Salgo el primero del lugar y poco a poco me siguen los demás.

– Bien, vamos allá –dice Inuyasha clavando una rodilla en el suelo–. Sube Kagome.

– ¿Qué? –ella tiene una expresión sorprendida en la cara– ¿No deberías llevar a Kikyo?

– Siempre te he llevado a ti –responde él.

– Ya, pero estás con Kikyo y ella también viene –le explica. No entiendo cómo le cuesta tanto entenderlo, el chico es bien corto.

– Cuando empezamos con todo esto de la joya le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti, así que venga, sube –le insiste.

El lobo aprovecha que Kagome sigue estática para cogerla en brazos.

– Puedes llevar a tu chica, chucho. De Kagome me encargo yo.

– Koga, no creo que… –empieza ella.

– Tranquila Kagome, cuando todo esto acabe, vendrás conmigo a las montañas y serás mi mujer.

– Koga, yo no…

– Yo llevaré a la miko –escupo.

Estoy tan tenso que puedo explotar en cualquier momento. Intuyo el motivo, pero no me gusta un pelo, así que decido ignorarlo. Todos me miran con el shock pintado en la cara.

– Él no fue a buscarla antes y algo me dice que tampoco la llevará ahora. Cuanto antes zanjemos el tema mejor.

La arranco de sus brazos y me la cargo al hombro como un saco de patatas. Todos a mi alrededor se revolucionan.

– Sesshomaru, madito… ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! –exclama el hanyou.

– Sesshomaru, bájame –me pide Kagome.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto mirándola fríamente.

– Porqué así no puedo luchar –me explica–. Si quieres llevarme tú, tendrá que ser en la espalda.

– No soy un animal de carga –gruño furioso.

– Lo sabemos –ríe disimuladamente y eso hace que mi furia se esfume–. A nadie se le ocurriría pensarlo, pero si me llevas en la espalda, a ambos nos será más fácil maniobrar, ¿no te parece?

– Hum… –finjo pensarlo unos momentos mientras me deleito con el suave tacto de su piel y decido acariciar sus piernas al bajarla– Muy bien, sube.

Poso una rodilla en el suelo y ella se acomoda en mi espalda. La verdad es que me gusta sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura. Cuando todos asimilan que voy a llevarla se preparan para partir. Inuyasha finalmente lleva a su miko y los humanos van en la gata demoníaca. El sol se alza bien arriba en el firmamento; es la hora.

·

* * *

·

 **Kagome POV:**

La espalda de Sesshomaru es ancha y dura. Me hace sentir segura. Recuerdo esa sensación de cuando Inuyasha me llevaba; aunque él iba directo al peligro, siempre me protegía. Ahora nos dirigimos hacia el mayor peligro jamás enfrentado y aun así me siento a salvo.

Más allá del bosque, lejos de la aldea, interceptamos a Naraku y sus esbirros que se dirigían hacia el pueblo, sembrando el miedo y la destrucción a su paso.

– Vaya, habéis venido –sonríe burlonamente Naraku–. Pensé que no os atreveríais a luchar contra mí.

– ¡Ahora verás si nos atrevemos o no! –exclama Inuyasha.

Aferro los hombros de Sesshomaru con más fuerza inconscientemente y él deja escapar un breve gruñido.

– Lo siento –murmuro, aflojando el agarre.

Ambos bandos están listos y, sin previo aviso, estalla la guerra dónde todo concluirá para bien o para mal. Los sonidos de metal entrechocando se mezclan con los gritos y gruñidos. Yo disparo mis flechas desde la espalda de Sesshomaru mientras él lanza mandobles con su poderosa espada a diestra y siniestra, pero nada parece servir. Entonces ocurre lo impensable; quiebran la espada de Sesshomaru. El perro rabioso que lleva dentro gruñe encolerizado porque le han roto su juguete favorito y yo me tenso, el más puro terror retorciéndome las entrañas. No es bueno que Sesshomaru pierda el control, todos los poros de mi piel gritan "peligro".

– Sesshomaru… –susurro aterrorizada.

Parece que eso le hace volver en sí, porque se queda estático por un momento. Entonces noto cómo un gran calor se desprende de su cuerpo y este empieza a cambiar. De un momento a otro me encuentro a lomos de un gigantesco perro blanco.

– Vaya, tú sí que sabes cómo abrirme de piernas –río suavemente lo más cerca de su oído que alcanzo. Le siento vibrar y eso me da a entender que él también se ha reído. No me lo esperaba y eso hace que me atreva a acariciarle el pelaje largo y sedoso. El youkai bufa y arremete directo contra Naraku.

Inuyasha y Kikyo habían conseguido herirle, pero sus esbirros los entretuvieron, permitiendo que éste empezara su proceso de curación. Antes de que termine consigo atravesarlo con una de mis flechas y, combinando mis poderes con los ataques de Sesshomaru, logramos recuperar la joya. Los pedazos de Naraku empiezan a reagruparse y el gran youkai le encara, pero mi mente está ocupada con la Shikon no Tama. He conseguido purificarla y me niego a que vuelva a las manos de ese ser, así que me dispongo a pedir el deseo que he estado rumiando toda la noche. Creo que con eso todo se solucionará, así que hablo alto y claro.

– Esfera de las Cuatro Almas, deseo que le devuelvas a Kikyo la vida que le arrebataste y, tras ello, ¡que desaparezcas por toda la eternidad!

– ¡No! –grita Naraku, abalanzándose sobre nosotros.

Sesshomaru se prepara para saltar y arremete contra él, dándole el golpe fatal. Sus esbirros, viendo la batalla perdida, se baten en retirada cuando una luz blanca ilumina el mundo con gran intensidad, cegándonos momentáneamente. Mi deseo es puro y desinteresado, la perla debe obedecer. La siento desintegrarse en mi mano cuando oigo una exclamación a mis espaldas.

– Mi corazón… –murmura Kikyo sobrecogida– Lo siento latir de nuevo.

Inuyasha corre hacia ella y la envuelve en un apretado abrazo. Instantes después se funden en un apasionado beso mientras el murmura " _puedo oír tu corazón, puedo oírlo otra vez_ ".

– Es como debe ser –suspiro rascando la oreja izquierda de Sesshomaru. Él sacude su cabeza y vuelve a su forma humanoide.

– Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso –me gruñe enfadado. Claro que tanto no lo tiene que estar, porque no llega a soltarme.

Con un gran esfuerzo hago recuento y veo que no hemos sufrido bajas. Me alegro sobremanera, pero no lo puedo expresar, ya que antes de llegar con los demás el cansancio puede conmigo y todo se vuelve negro.

·

* * *

·

 **Sesshomaru POV:**

Siento cómo la miko se queda laxa en mi espalda y me tenso de golpe, frenando mis pasos. Todos giran la cara a ver qué ocurre y se encuentra con una imagen mía recostando a la humana con gran suavidad en el suelo.

– Debe haber agotado sus fuerzas –digo a nadie en concreto mientras la examino con extremo cuidado–. Volvamos a la aldea, necesita descansar.

Nadie mueve un músculo, así que alzo mi mirada fría y despectiva y encabezo la marcha con ella en brazos. Unos instantes después vuelven en sí y me siguen lentamente. Todos están más que cansados, pero tenemos que volver cuanto antes. A ninguno le gusta verla así.

La anciana miko se sobresalta al ver a Kagome inerte en mis brazos e intenta arrebatármela, pero no se lo permito.

– ¿Dónde la pongo? –pregunto.

– En el futón –me contesta ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Le extraña mi actitud, pero no podría importarme menos.

Apenas la he recostado cuando se le tiran los pequeños encima.

– ¡Kagome! –exclaman a coro. Están asustados y preocupados, no me gusta ver a Rin así– ¿Qué le ha pasado?

– Creo que se ha quedado sin energía al purificar la perla –explico mirando a la anciana.

Ella asiente lentamente y se pone manos a la obra. Los niños se hacen a un lado para dejarla trabajar, siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. Yo me siento en un rincón en sombras de la cabaña y cierro los ojos a la espera de noticias.

Está cayendo la noche cuando se oyen unos ruidos en la puerta. De repente entra Inuyasha cargando a un crío a sus espaldas. Frunzo el ceño ligeramente al ver sus ropas extrañas.

– ¿Ves enano? Te dije que estaba durmiendo –sonríe Inuyasha.

– ¡Quiero bajar! –exclama el niño.

– ¿Sota? –la adormilada voz de Kagome nos sobresalta– ¿Llego tarde a un examen?

No sé qué es eso del examen, por lo que las risas que me rodean me confunden.

– No. El pozo me ha dejado pasar, hermana. Estamos en la época Sengoku.

– Ah, vale… –suspira ella– Espera, ¡¿qué?!

– ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! –exclama tirándose a sus brazos y rompiendo a llorar– Te despediste y teníamos un mal presentimiento. Cuando te he visto tan quieta yo… yo…

– Ssshh… Tranquilo –le acuna entre sus brazos–. Todo está bien, yo sólo dormía chiquitín.

– ¿Todo bien? –pregunta entre sollozos.

– Todo bien –le confirma con una sonrisa.

Entonces él le sonríe en respuesta y poco a poco se tranquiliza en sus brazos. De alguna manera, sin yo pretenderlo acabo añorando esos brazos. No me gusta el cauce que están tomando mis pensamientos y gruño de forma inconsciente. Todo se queda en silencio, así que aprovecho para hablar:

– Rin, te quedarás aquí hasta que venga a buscarte. Humana, tú cuidarás de Rin –digo girándome hacia la miko.

– Está bien, Sesshomaru-sama –acepta Rin después de un pequeño puchero.

– ¿Por qué? –me interroga la sacerdotisa.

– Tengo asuntos que atender –explico cortante mientras me levanto.

– Espera –su voz me frena en seco–. Sota, ves a casa, mamá estará muy preocupada. Inuyasha, ¿le acompañas, por favor?

– Claro –le contesta el hanyou. Los dos hermanos se dan un abrazo y eso me desagrada. Me estoy volviendo muy posesivo con esta humana y ni siquiera me pertenece.

– Chicos, Kaede, ¿os importaría dejarnos un momento? –pregunta mirando a la anciana, la cual en seguida asiente y saca a los niños de la cabaña.

– ¿Y bien? –la interrogo cuando nos quedamos solos.

– ¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! –exclama ofendida– ¿A qué ha venido eso? Sabes que no me molesta quedarme con Rin, pero esas no son formas. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

– Tengo que ir a recuperar mis tierras –explico–. He oído voces de que otros youkais se han intentado apoderar de ellas en ausencia del Lord. Rin no debe estar en medio de una guerra.

– Bien, lo entiendo –me contesta. Su voz se suaviza de repente–. ¿Volverás a por ella?

– Por supuesto –en esto soy rotundo.

– ¿Cuándo? –frunzo el ceño, no acabo de entender a qué viene su pregunta– Es decir, siempre se espera mejor cuando se tiene fecha límite.

– Diez años como máximo –respondo.

– De acuerdo –susurra apartando la mirada.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –hay algo que le preocupa, lo huelo en el aire.

– No, nada, solo… –vacila un breve instante–. Ten mucho cuidado, Sesshomaru.

Asiento brevemente. No estoy acostumbrado a dar explicaciones, pero a ella no puedo negarle nada. No acabo de entender por qué ni desde cuándo pero… El roce de unos labios contra los míos corta mi hilo de pensamientos.

– Espero volver a verte –murmura.

Se marcha de la cabaña y yo permanezco congelado unos instantes. Me espabilo con un parpadeo y parto con Jaken y Ah-Un hacia las tierras del Oeste.


	3. Ocho años después

_Ocho años después…_

 **Kagome POV:**

– ¡Kaoru!

Siento una presencia acercarse a la aldea a una velocidad vertiginosa. Tiene que ser un youkai muy poderoso, pero no reconozco su aura y eso me pone nerviosa.

– ¡Kaoru! ¡Inuyasha! –me dirijo a toda prisa al claro donde mi hijo y su tío entrenan, demasiado cerca del bosque y de esa presencia para mi gusto.

Aún recuerdo cuando supe que estaba embarazada. Toda la aldea se revolucionó y Inuyasha quedó en shock… ¡iba a ser tío! Nadie podía creerse que Sesshomaru se hubiera acostado con una humana, pero en fin… los hechos hablaban por sí mismos. El embarazo no fue fácil y el parto todavía menos. Los chicos se sorprendieron mucho al ver que de una humana nacía un youkai completo. Inuyasha nos rechazó al principio, esperaba un hanyou, tenía celos, pero Kikyo lo puso en su sitio y ahora es el tío perfecto. ¡Y padre! Tienen dos pequeñines, un niño y una niña.

Sango y Miroku también se casaron y viven en la aldea con sus mellizas y un pequeñín recién nacido. Shippo… bueno, es un alma libre. Vive en nuestra cabaña con Kaoru, Rin y conmigo, aunque viaja mucho por su entrenamiento de zorro-youkai (kitsune). Rin está preciosa y muy mayor, ya tiene 18 años y empieza a mostrar signos claros de atracción hacia Kohaku, un año mayor que ella, el cual está enamorado de Rin desde hace años, pero su entrenamiento de exterminador lo tiene tan ocupado que apenas viene a la aldea muy de vez en cuando. Suspiro pensando en ellos, espero que Sesshomaru no cumpla su promesa, mucho me temo que Rin se iría con él, rompiéndole el corazón a Kohaku.

Por fin llego al claro. A lo lejos se ve una bola de luz aproximarse hacía nosotros. Inuyasha y Kaoru están en posición de defensa.

– ¡Chicos! –les reclamo– ¿Es que no me oíais?

– ¡Mamá! –Kaoru se cuelga de mi cuello y le abrazo instintivamente– Huele a inuyoukai.

Frunzo el ceño, porque el único youkai-perro que debería aproximarse a la aldea es Sesshomaru y eso no me gusta. Además, no es su aura.

– Ves a buscar a Rin –le digo–. Tal vez un amigo viene a verla.

– ¡Sí! –contesta sonriendo. Baja de un salto y desaparece de nuestra vista en un parpadeo.

– Vaya –le comento a Inuyasha–, realmente entrenáis duro.

– Creo que reconozco este olor –gruñe. Eso no me da buena espina.

– ¿Quién…? –empiezo.

Ya tenemos la esfera encima y de repente desaparece, haciendo que una youkai caiga en picado sobre nosotros. Inuyasha la atrapa y la deja en el pasto. Ella se revuelve y le enseña los colmillos.

– Irasue… –murmura.

– ¿Quién…? –intento preguntar de nuevo. Entonces me fijo en su cuerpo, lleno de heridas– Debemos atenderla en seguida. Inuyasha, por favor, ve a por el botiquín.

Le dirige una última mirada y se pone en marcha, convirtiéndose rápidamente en un borrón. Yo me acerco a ella, la cual reacciona violentamente poniendo los ojos rojos y gruñendo.

– Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño –vuelvo a intentar un acercamiento, pero vuelve a gruñir–. Solo quiero ayudarte.

Justo en ese momento mi pequeño inu hace acto de presencia, lanzándose directo a mis brazos. Ya pronto cumplirá 8 años, pero su aspecto es el de un niño de no más de 4. Creció a velocidad humana hasta los 3 años y después frenó, siendo que aparenta mucho menos de lo que tiene. Al principio se me hacía raro ver a alguien con un cuerpo tan pequeño y una mente tan avanzada, pero me llena de orgullo el que mi hijo sea tan inteligente.

– Mamá, ya he avisado a Rin, no tardará en llegar –ronronea escondiendo su nariz en mi cuello. Le encanta oler el punto donde Sesshomaru me marcó, allí donde se mezclan nuestros aromas. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como la youkai lo mira sorprendida, al sentir mi mirada endurece su rostro–. ¿Quién es?

– Oh, tu tío ha dicho que su nombre era… –intento recordar.

– ¡Dama Irasue! –exclama Rin a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué todo el mundo la conoce menos yo? La miro interrogante consiguiendo que se sonroje– Es la madre del señor Sesshomaru –explica.

– Oh, vaya… –murmuro. Irasue me mira con una ceja alzada– ¿Me dejará ahora que la cure?

Algo me dice que tener a un inuyoukai en brazos que me llama mamá me da puntos. Y acierto, esta vez asiente lentamente. Inuyasha aparece con el botiquín, así que le paso a Kaoru y me acerco a ella. Se queda totalmente quieta y callada mientras la curo, al terminar le propongo que descanse unos días en nuestra casa.

– Está algo alejada de la aldea, tendrá menos humanos alrededor y es espaciosa –comento.

– ¿Quién es él? –es la primera vez que me dirige la palabra, pero la pregunta no me extraña.

– Kaoru es mi hijo.

– Pero eres humana.

– Soy una sacerdotisa –suspiro–. Nadie tiene claro porqué es un youkai completo, que yo sea sacerdotisa es la suposición que más sentido tiene. Pocos youkais habrán tenido descendencia con sacerdotisas, así que no sabemos cómo corroborar la teoría.

– Ya veo –asiente lentamente entrecerrando los ojos–. ¿Y el padre?

Me tenso completamente antes de contestar.

– El padre regresó a sus tierras antes de saber que esperaba un cachorro suyo. Volverá algún día según dijo, pero no dejaré que se lleve a mi hijo. A mí nadie me quita de en medio por una… eyaculación. No es que no agradezca su puntería, pero que ni se le ocurra reclamarlo.

Me mira unos instantes sopesando mis palabras. Casi puedo ver los engranajes moviéndose en su cerebro.

– Me quedaré en vuestra casa, pues, si no es molestia.

– Bien –sonrío suavemente. Quiero llevarme bien con ella, algo me dice que ya se intuye como la abuela de mi cachorro.

Los días pasan e Irasue se recupera completamente bajo mis cuidados. Poco a poco he logrado que me acepte y ya no me trata de manera despectiva… al menos delante de Kaoru. Cuando estamos a solas sus modales se enfrían, pero supongo que de alguien tenía que heredarlo su hijo. De hecho Kaoru también es muy serio para su edad, a veces sus gestos se parecen tanto a los de Sesshomaru que me asusta, pero mi pequeño ríe con facilidad cuando está rodeado de los suyos y aprecia realmente a todas las razas.

– Youkais –digo tensándome de golpe. Esta casa es la primera línea de defensa de la aldea.

– Tres –corrobora Kaoru–. Un olor es similar al de Kirara, pero no es exactamente de gato.

– Muy bien –le alaba Irasue. Es con el único que se comporta así–. Casi aciertas. Mi sirvienta es una leona-youkai.

– ¿Sirvienta? –le pregunta.

– Sí, cuando nos emboscaron mandé a Nala al palacio del Oeste en busca de Sesshomaru.

– El no viene –comento yo. _Por suerte_ , pienso.

– No, viene el demonio verde y el dragón de dos cabezas –confirma Irasue.

– ¡¿Un dragón?! –exclama Kaoru. Los ojos se le iluminan como si fuera navidad.

– Kaoru… –me mira suplicante mientras murmura "porfa, porfa, porfa" – Esta bien –suspiro–, pero con cuidado, no te conocen y podrían atacarte.

– ¡Bien!

Todavía se oye su grito de victoria, pero él ya ha desaparecido de nuestra vista.

– Creo que tenemos visita –digo mirando en la dirección por donde corre mi pequeño–. Toca salir a saludar.

No necesito girarme para saber que viene tras de mí. Llegamos al claro y encontramos a Kaoru esperando expectante.

– El sapo verde se llama Jaken –le explico.

– ¿Y el dragón? –pregunta. Él va a lo que le interesa.

– Ah-Un. Un nombre para cada cabeza. Bonito, ¿verdad?

– Sí –su sonrisa se expande y vuelve a mirar al horizonte, donde ya se puede apreciar a nuestros visitantes.

– ¡Oh! Ahora que me acuerdo… Alguien debería avisar a Rin –digo mirando a Kaoru.

– Mamá… –lloriquea.

– Claro que si crees que no eres lo suficientemente rápido… –insinúo. Él entrecierra sus ojitos.

– Enseguida vuelvo –gruñe suavemente y se pierde en dirección a la aldea.

– Es tan fácil pincharlo –río.

– Ya lo veo –Irasue sonríe ligeramente. Es la primera vez que lo hace estando las dos solas, hasta ahora el único atisbo de sonrisa que le había visto iba dirigido a su nieto.

Esperamos unos momentos en silencio hasta que llega Kaoru.

– Está viniendo.

– Bien –sonrío orgullosa. La carrera no le ha cansado, no respira pesadamente ni transpira, nada. Dirijo mi mirada al cielo–. Ya llegan.

Tan pronto como Ah-Un toca el suelo una leona con forma humanoide sale disparada hacia Irasue y clava una rodilla en el suelo.

– Mi señora, me alegra ver que está totalmente recuperada. Jamás dudé de su supervivencia. Podemos partir cuando desee.

Jaken también se dirigía hacia Irasue cuando un grito sobresalta a los recién llegados.

– ¡Ah-Un!

Se ve una manchita saltar sobre el dragón y Jaken grita exasperado:

– ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Haz algo con tu cría, estúpida humana!

Entonces la misma manchita salta sobre el youkai verde enseñando los colmillos y cambiando los ojos de color a un intenso rojo sangre.

– ¡No le hables así a mi madre! –exclama.

– ¿Ah?

Jaken se ha quedado sin palabras y, aunque odio que me traten así, decido rescatarlo.

– Kaoru –llamo extendiendo mis brazos–. Ven.

Al oír mi voz sus ojos vuelven a su habitual color dorado y se refugia de un salto en mis brazos. Yo le acaricio detrás de las orejas mientras dirijo su cabeza hacia mi cuello, sabiendo que ese olor le tranquilizará.

– No me gusta cómo te trata –murmura contra mi cuello.

– Lo sé vida, a mí tampoco –le susurro.

– Quiero que se vaya.

– Son amigos de Rin –contesto–. No se quedarán mucho tiempo, te lo prometo.

– Hum… –refunfuña.

Poco a poco se va relajando y empieza a ronronear mientras me envuelve con su estola. Rin llega seguida de Inuyasha y lo primero que hace es derribar al pobre demonio que acababa de levantarse del suelo al grito de " _¡Señor Jaken!_ ".

– Estúpido sapo, ¿se puede saber qué le has hecho a Kaoru?

– ¿Kaoru? –pregunta Jaken, aún en shock.

– Kaoru es el hijo de la señorita Kagome, señor Jaken –le explica Rin.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Ella es humana! –exclama, saliendo por fin de su estupor.

– Sí, sí –refunfuña burlonamente Inuyasha–. Todos hemos pasado ya por esa fase. Es un youkai completo, acéptalo.

La Dama Irasue mira toda la escena con indiferencia, mientras que su sirvienta Nala no puede reprimir su curiosidad. Yo decido ignorarles a todos y me acerco al dragón.

– Que tranquilo es –susurro mientras acaricio una de las cabezas. Kaoru desentierra su cabeza de mi cuello y lo mira con curiosidad. Poco a poco alarga su manita y deja que Ah-Un la huela.

– Mamá, ¿me puedo montar?

– Pregúntaselo a él –contesto sonriendo.

– ¿Dejas que te monte, Ah-Un?

Ambas cabezas suben y bajan en señal de aceptación. Kaoru sonríe de oreja a oreja y les da unas palmaditas antes de montarse y abrazar el lomo. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, adoro ver a mi niño feliz. La tarde va pasando entre charlas y juegos, hacemos una cena al aire libre a la que también se apuntan nuestros amigos y rememoramos viejas batallas. Cuando cae la noche los pequeños hace tiempo que han caído rendidos y nos retiramos a nuestras casas. A la mañana siguiente veo que Jaken y Ah-Un no están, han debido de marcharse al alba.

·

* * *

·

 **Sesshomaru POV:**

Cuando llega Jaken lo noto extraño, más pensativo de lo habitual. Evidentemente no pregunto qué pasa por su pequeña y verde cabeza, voy directo al grano.

– ¿Diste con mi madre?

– Sí, Sesshomaru-sama.

Su respuesta escueta no es nada habitual, espero a que expanda su explicación, pero no lo hace.

– ¿Y bien?

– Ah, sí. La Dama Irasue está en la aldea donde vive Rin. Está totalmente recuperada.

– ¿Va a venir a palacio?

– ¿Eh? Ah, no. Supongo que no vendrá en un tiempo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Se quedó en la aldea.

– ¿Por qué? –repito. Hoy está en las nubes.

– Mmmm… –palidece y yo frunzo el ceño– No me atreví a preguntar, señor.

Bufo ligeramente ante su respuesta. Cobarde.

– ¿Por qué venían a visitarnos en primer lugar? – _según me dijo la leona, venían de camino a palacio cuando les tendieron una emboscada_ , pienso.

– Eso… tampoco lo pregunté, señor –el youkai ya está más blanco que verde, así que dejo estar el interrogatorio. No puedo evitar pensar que, si quiero algo bien hecho, tengo que hacerlo yo mismo. _Tendré que ir a la aldea_ , suspiro interiormente.

– Puedes retirarte.

– Sí, señor –contesta mirando el suelo.

Sin yo saberlo, está pasando por la cabeza de mi sirviente la amenaza de cierta miko del futuro " _le dices a Sesshomaru que nos has visto a Kaoru o a mí y te dejo sin posibilidad de descendencia, ¿_ _capisci_ _?_ ".


	4. Ocurre lo inesperado

**Kagome POV:**

Desde que Nala empezó a vivir con nosotros, al igual que Irasue, las cosas han cambiado de una manera que jamás imaginé. No es que Rin no ayude en casa, pero Nala es tan… polifacética. Me ayuda en la casa, a recoger hierbas, me ha enseñado mezclas que no conocía y medicinas más eficaces. No aprendía tanto desde que Kaede me instruía, pero murió hace tres años y Kikyo nunca llegó a asimilar todos sus conocimientos. Nala incluso participa en los entrenamientos de Inuyasha y Kaoru y juega con él cuando yo ya no puedo más. Irasue es como una espectadora en la vida de su nieto, aunque se nota que vigila todos sus movimientos e incluso le ha dado algún consejo para la lucha.

Los días se transforman en semanas, las cuales van transcurriendo una tras otra sin novedades. Algún youkai que ataca (para su desgracia) la aldea, alguna visita esporádica de mi madre o mi hermano (desde que crucé el pozo estando embarazada, éste permite el paso a aquellos con los que tengo lazos de sangre), pequeños viajes a otras aldeas que necesitan de nuestros servicios y todo aquello que surge en el día a día.

Ahora estoy en el pasto viendo como los chicos entrenan; Kaoru ha mejorado muchísimo. Poco a poco mi mente empieza a divagar y me pongo a pensar en mi familia. Aún recuerdo la primera y única vez que mi abuelo vino a esta época… ¡pasó más tiempo con Kaede que conmigo! Disfrutó muchísimo, pero está mayor y es mejor que no haga estos esfuerzos. Sota ya tiene 18 años, al igual que Rin y este año empezará la universidad al igual que Hitomi, la chica con la que sale desde que ambos tenían 9 años… Habrá dos médicos más en la familia. Mi madre también tiene la carrera de medicina, aunque dejó de ejercer al casarse con mi padre. Irasue le tenía mucha envidia, siempre la miraba mal cuando Kaoru la llamaba abuela. Al intentar hablar con la youkai del tema me despachó fríamente, pero yo tenía mis métodos para lograr que Kaoru la llamara abuela a ella también. Uno de los días en que mi familia estaba de visita nos pusimos a ver una película, recomendación de la novia de Sota, en el portátil. Era _Cartas a Julieta_ , y hubo una escena que me inspiró. Cuando Claire, peinando a Sofía, dijo " _uno de los mayores placeres de la vida ese que te cepillen el pelo_ " cogí un peine y se lo di a Kaoru diciéndole " _pregúntale a la abuela Irasue si quiere que le cepilles el pelo_ ". Ella solo me miró, con un brillo especial en los ojos que se acentuó como jamás había visto cuando su nieto la llamó _abuela_ por primera vez.

Mis divagaciones se ven abruptamente interrumpidas por el acercamiento de una presencia que conozco muy bien.

– ¡Mamá, mamá! –exclama Kaoru sonriendo– Viene el tío Koga.

Está radiante, siempre se lo pasa bomba con él.

– Tú sigue llamándole tío Koga, ya verás que gracia le hace –se mofa Inuyasha.

– ¿Quién es? –pregunta Nala curiosa.

– Un amigo de hace muchos años –le contesto sonriendo suavemente.

– Está enamorado de mamá –explica Kaoru.

 _Bendita inocencia_ , no puedo evitar pensar mientras me sonrojo furiosamente. Irasue alza una ceja en mi dirección, pero me desentiendo como puedo. De repente un remolino frena frente a mí y me toma las manos.

– Mi querida Kagome… –empieza Koga.

– ¡Tío Koga! –le interrumpe Kaoru lanzándose a sus brazos. Estoy convencida de que sabe que no le correspondo, de ahí que siga llamándole tío– ¡Te echo una carrera!

Empiezan a correr y a perseguirse el uno al otro. Koga siempre le pisa los talones, aunque suele dejarse ganar.

– A ver quien llega antes con mamá –le provoca el lobo.

– ¡Yo! –ríe mi pequeño– Siempre seré yo el primero en llegar a mamá.

Y es cierto. No importa contra quién compita, siempre es él.

– Quien quiera ganarse su corazón, primero tendrá que llegar a ella antes que yo –declara.

– Eso sí que es una declaración de principios –murmura Irasue.

– Sí, ha puesto a Koga en un compromiso –le contesto en susurros–. Si Koga quiere complacerme seguirá dejando ganar a Kaoru, por lo que no llegará primero a mí. Pero si le gana sólo por esa declaración… En fin, demostraría un infantilismo extremo y, sinceramente, ya tengo un niño a mi lado, lo próximo que quiero es un hombre.

Le guiño un ojo y las tres, junto con Nala, reímos suavemente mientras vemos como Inuyasha y Koga van cortando el paso a Kaoru y él les sortea para llegar hasta nosotras.

– ¡Lo conseguí! –exclama saltando a mis brazos.

– Muy bien mi vida –digo acogiéndolo en mis brazos.

Nos ponemos a jugar por el prado cuando un temblor sacude la tierra y se abre una brecha a nuestros pies. No puedo evitar gritar cuando, con Kaoru en brazos, me siento caer en el vacío.

– ¡Salta! –ordeno a mi hijo, mientras le impulso hacia arriba.

En seguida llega al borde de la grieta y se asoma gritando por mí. Yo sonrío aliviada; mi niño está bien.

·

* * *

·

 **Sesshomaru POV:**

Estoy cerca de la aldea donde vive el híbrido cuando oigo la tierra temblar. Vengo volando desde mi castillo acompañado de Jaken y Ah-Un para averiguar el por qué del extraño comportamiento de mi madre cuando un grito altera mis sentidos.

– ¡Mamá! –exclama una voz de niño.

El aroma de una miko que conozco muy bien inunda mis fosas nasales y me dirijo directo hacia allí, aún envuelto en mi esfera de luz. En un rápido vistazo capto a mi madre sujetando por la muñeca al híbrido y al lobo, con su sirvienta tras ella mirando angustiada una brecha por la que se asoma un niño pequeño. El olor que persigo viene de ese agujero en el suelo y allí me dirijo sin apartar los ojos de mi objetivo. Atrapo a la humana en mis brazos (el que me cortó Inuyasha me volvió a crecer completamente con el tiempo) y asciendo lentamente. El vago pensamiento de que mi madre no les ha dejado acercarse porque sabía que yo me tiraría en picado revolotea un momento por mi mente, pero lo descarto bruscamente. Me poso en el suelo con suavidad y deshago la esfera de luz. Mi intención es hacer un comentario frío y cortante contra el híbrido, pero un pequeño borrón distrae mi atención.

– ¡Mamá! –el niño de antes se ha posado sobre la humana de un brinco– Mamá, ¿estás bien?

Por un momento el enterarme de que esta humana es madre hace que entre en shock. Al darme cuenta me enfurezco y gruño suavemente. Ella no debería importarme. Centro mi atención en el mocoso para que mis pensamientos tomen otro rumbo y cojo aire para decirle que se largue, no quiero contacto con más humanos, pero éste se queda estancado en mis pulmones. Este niño es un youkai, un youkai completo. Pero ella es humana, no lo comprendo. Busco a mi madre con la mirada perdida y ella sonríe gentilmente de una manera que hacía siglos que no veía en ella.

– Kaoru –llama abriendo los brazos. El cachorro desentierra la nariz del cuello de la miko y se lanza hacia mi madre.

– ¡Abuela! –exclama– ¿Mamá está…?

– Está bien –le tranquiliza con unas caricias–. Escucha el ritmo de su corazón, se ha desmayado, nada más.

" _¡¿Abuela?!_ " pienso yo. Demasiadas emociones para mí. Me hinco en el suelo para dejar a la miko, pero mi madre me detiene:

– Sesshomaru, la llevaremos a su casa.

Asiento ligeramente y me pongo en pie de nuevo mientras ella se gira y dirige la marcha.

No es necesario andar mucho para llegar y en seguida la dejo en su futón siguiendo las indicaciones de mi madre. Mientras la acomodo, la leona-youkai prepara una mezcla de hierbas con un olor muy fuerte. Arrugo la nariz en señal de disgusto y gruño cuando veo que se acerca con ellas.

– Es para despertarla –me dice mirándome de reojo. En otras circunstancias la habría matado por esa falta de respeto hacia mi persona, pero en este caso le dedico un corto asentimiento.

En cuanto el olor penetra en las fosas de la humana ésta tose y se incorpora ligeramente.

– ¡Mamá! –exclama el cachorro saltando a sus brazos.

Gimotea enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de su madre y veo cómo tira del kimono de ella hasta dejar expuesta una marca morada en forma de luna creciente allí donde la marqué tantos años atrás. El youkai entierra inmediatamente la nariz en ese punto e inspira profundamente. Ese simple gesto hace que mi corazón se acelere. Mi pulso se dispara y mis ojos se dilatan. Es mío. Mi cachorro…

Mi madre se ha acercado a mí sin que me diera cuenta y siento su aliento en mi oído cuando me susurra rápidamente:

– Se llama Kaoru, pronto hará 8 años, aunque apenas aparenta 4. Pensamos que es un youkai completo porque ella es una sacerdotisa muy poderosa. Es muy inteligente y fuerte para su corta edad –yo asiento automáticamente mientras mi madre me mira de reojo–. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Esa es una muy buena pregunta de la que no tengo respuesta. Yo no venía con intenciones de ver a la sacerdotisa, ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí, pero ahora… No sé qué pensar. No sé qué hacer. Estoy bloqueado.

El cachorro, " _Kaoru_ " me obligo a pensar, se baja del regazo de la sacerdotisa, " _Kagome_ " me reprendo, cuando ella hace el gesto de levantarse del todo. En un parpadeo pasan muchas cosas a la vez: el lobo se acerca a ella y la toca con intención de ayudarla, yo gruño y me erizo completamente y el pequeño salta sobre su madre, golpeando las manos del lobo "disimuladamente" para que la suelte. Vuelvo a mi posición de fría indiferencia, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia que cruza mi rostro no engaña a nadie. Que orgulloso estoy de mi cachorro, no dejará que nadie se acerque a su madre sin su consentimiento. " _Mierda_ " pienso frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, eso me va a complicar las cosas. Porque sí, solo he necesitado de un parpadeo para tomar la decisión. No pienso consentir que ningún macho que no seamos Kaoru o yo se le acerque. No voy a renunciar a ella. Esta humana es MÍA.


	5. Epílogo

_Epílogo:_

 **Sesshomaru POV:**

Hacía siglos que el Palacio de la Luna no rebosaba de tanta vida.

Estoy en mi despacho revisando unos documentos, o al menos eso debería hacer. En realidad estoy mirando por la ventana que da al jardín interior, el preferido de Kagome.

Mi dulce Kagome…

Sabía que me costaría traspasar las barreras de esta mujer, pero jamás imaginé que el trabajo más arduo lo tendría con mi propio hijo. Me costó obtener su permiso más de lo que había previsto, pero valió la pena.

 ** _Flashback_**

Después del incidente que ha abierto una grieta en el prado decido que nos quedaremos unos días en la aldea. Mi intención es dejarle ese tiempo para que arregle sus asuntos antes de partir y así se lo hago saber.

– Humana, haz las maletas, en unos días nos vamos al Palacio de la Luna.

– ¿Nos? –pregunta ella– ¿Quiénes?

Bufo, la respuesta me parece más que evidente, pero aun así le contesto.

– Tú, el cachorro, Rin y yo.

– No –responde ella.

– ¿No? –le cuestiono incrédulo.

– No –repite, reafirmándose–. Nosotros tenemos una vida aquí, no puedes pretender llegar y que acatemos tus órdenes.

– ¿Por qué no? –pregunto confundido–. Todo el mundo hace lo que ordeno.

La veo suspirar con la frustración dibujada en su rostro.

– Sesshomaru, aquí no eres el Señor del Oeste, no puedes ir dando órdenes. Si me lo hubieras pedido me lo habría pensado, pero no, me lo has impuesto, y eso sí que no…

– Lo he dado por hecho –la corto.

– ¿Disculpa? –me mira alzando las cejas– ¿Por qué?

– Eres la madre de mi cachorro –le explico. Y ya es mucho; yo nunca doy explicaciones.

– El cual he criado yo solita perfectamente. No necesito tu ayuda –me rebate.

Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia y eso no le conviene a nadie.

– Vendrás porque yo lo digo –gruño.

– Iremos si le parece bien a Kaoru.

– ¡Bien! –exclamo con un rugido– Cachorro, os venís conmigo, ¿entendido?

– No –replica él con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

De repente pierdo el color de la cara. ¿Mi hijo me rechaza? Esto no puede estar pasando.

– ¿No? –pregunto suavemente. Igual le he intimidado.

– No me gusta como tratas a mi madre, así que no iremos contigo a ninguna parte.

Y con esa declaración se acerca a su madre y, cogiéndole la mano, se la lleva a dar un paseo para que respire aire fresco y así se acabe de recuperar de su reciente desmayo.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Recuerdo cómo Kagome me pidió que no me llevara a Rin " _tanto por su propia felicidad como por la de Kohaku_ ". Nunca vi a Rin como una mujer hasta que empezó a formar su propia familia con ese humano. La dejé en sus manos porque sé que la ama y la protegerá eficazmente con su vida. Supongo que esta concesión ayudó a ablandar el corazón de la que es ahora la Señora de las tierras del Oeste.

Suspiro satisfecho viendo como mi embarazada esposa es mimada por mi madre y la leona que le sirve, además de Kaoru, que la quiere incondicionalmente. Los cuatro ríen felices, disfrutando la vida de palacio. Kaoru está especialmente ilusionado con la idea de que pronto llegará un nuevo miembro a la familia, cada día se le ve más maduro. Será un espléndido hermano mayor. Yo me encargo especialmente de instruirlo en todo aquello que creo necesario. Tanto lo que me enseñó mi padre como lo que he aprendido con los años. Estoy muy orgulloso de él.

El buen ambiente del jardín es contagioso y al final una sonrisa se expande por mi rostro. Hasta que Kagome y Kaoru entraron en mi vida no supe lo que era sentirse pleno. Gracias a ellos he descubierto un sentimiento. Gracias a ellos soy verdaderamente feliz.


End file.
